Broken Illusion
by Rinikii
Summary: The whole world can change before you... It's a matter of accepting it... [Collection of stories]
1. Broken Illusion

**Disclaimer: **Ragnarok Online doesn't belong to me! (It's been so long since I've said that!) I wonder, do I ALWAYS have to put up disclaimers…

**A/N: **Yes, I am back from the dead! I finally got my "motivation" back! Anyway, for your information, I think this will be my last story, or until I have my "oomph" back!

* * *

**Broken Illusion**

Rain poured down on the rooftops of Prontera's houses. Prontera. The central city. The main kingdom in all of Rune Midgard. Now, plunged into the sunken weather with all the dark clouds that loomed over the city. Lightning struck making a loud explosive sound. Pronterans hurried by and fought their way through the heavy rain. Windows were closed, doors locked. Everyone was shut tight in his or her homes, all of them waiting for the rain to stop.

A hooded rogue sat in a corner in one of Prontera's famous pubs. Next to her was a novice, about ten years of age.The small boy looked up to his mentor, taking another pull of her drink. She looked back down at her apprentice huddling close to her, put him on her lap, and patted his head. The small boy slept in her arms. It seemed that he, too, was scared of thunder. His appearance of fear reminded her of her own experience, how she had lost her family…

_I sat on my mother's lap while listening to the rain and thunder outside. When thunder struck, my mother would do me a favor and close my ears so I would not listen to it and be frightened. I miss those days, those rainy days, when my mother would hold me close and somehow, make me fall asleep in her arms. But that was so long ago… So begins my story…_

_-_

A small girl of five sat on her mother's lap, playing with dolls her mother had gotten for her. The rain outside was heavy, and thunder and lightning struck so hard the little girl was so afraid. Bryna, her mother, covered her daughter's ears. The fatherless child had lived with her so peacefully for five years. The huntress recalled the wretched day her husband had left her while Luna slept peacefully in her room. Luna was too young to know anything, then. It was raining just as heavily…

"_I can't!" Leon cried. "I just can't do this! I can't take care of her! What kind of life could I offer her? I'm going away. Don't bother looking for me."_

"_Leon, you can't leave now!" Bryna screamed. "What about Luna? What about her future?"_

"_To hels with her future!" Leon spat. "Who cares if she lives or dies? Who cares if she succeeds or fails in life?"_

"I_ do!" Bryna replied with tears in her eyes. "She's _our _daughter! You can't just walk out on her!" _

"_I can, and I will!" Leon screamed and burst the front door open. Bryna was dragged out to the front yard, screaming for him to stop. Luna, in her room, started crying loudly. Leon turned around, furious, and slapped her hard. She fell onto the muddy ground, sobbing. The rain fell continuously and heavily…_

_-_

Bryna was awoken from her daydream when Luna tugged against her sleeve.

"Mama!" Luna cried, while pointing to the front door. "There's someone at the door!"

Bryna placed her daughter on the chair. The knocking on the door did not cease, so Bryna had no choice but to open it. Standing on the other side was a blacksmith, an axe hanging on his back. A deep, tenor voice spoke.

"Long time no see, Bryna," he said. "May I come in?"

The huntress did not move or step aside.

"Leon. State your business," she replied sternly. "And leave."

"I'm here on urgent matters," he said again. "I don't have time for silly questions or any of your petty games. It's concerning Luna, our daughter…"

"_My _daughter, you mean," Bryna hissed. "What do you want with her?"

"May I come in first?" he asked again, this time politely. "It's hard to talk like this." He gestured to the wind and the heavy rain. Reluctantly, she took a step back. The blacksmith entered the house and looked around. He spotted Luna, sitting on a chair, staring at him, obviously frightened. He made his way toward the small girl, but was stopped when Bryna stood in front of her protectively, holding up her crossbow with an arrow cocked in it.

"Not another step," she threatened. "Or this will go right through you."

The little girl behind her whimpered, and peeped from behind her mother's skirt. Leon held up his hands in defeat. There was no way this woman would miss her shot. She had been awarded first place in a sharp shooting contest, back when they were younger. He decided not to take his chances against this huntress. He took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off Luna.

"Luna," Bryna said. "Up to your room. Your _father_ and I have something to talk about." She spat out the word 'father' to show her ultimate hatred for the man. Luna obediently nodded and ran towards the staircase. However, instead of going up, she sat at the foot of the stairs, peeping at her mother and the man whom Bryna had called her father. Then, the argument started…

"What do you want, Leon?"

"I want to talk about Luna. I have applied Luna for custody, so she can choose whom does she want to live with."

"Custody? She's living fine with me! Much happier than before, when you left us!"

"I didn't know what to do! I couldn't take the responsibility as a father! I was just not ready!"

"You're never ready for anything! You've never tried anything! You've always been afraid of everything and anything!"

"Watch your mouth, woman! I have been through a lot more than you have. I know what's right and what's wrong for Luna!"

"You think everything is wrong for her. What do you plan to do with her anyway? Even if you take her, what would you do? Make her your personal slave? Just like that disgrace to man, Helios Denizen. He treats anyone like his slave! He's got hundreds of girls working for him!"

"No! Tomorrow we'll take her to the court and she will decide whom she'll live with!"

"No, I'm not letting you! She belongs to me now! You left her, you left _us_! You don't belong here anymore!"

"She is _still _my daughter! There's no proof that I have left this family. Whatever you have is still mine."

"You have no right to even _step _through that door. You shouldn't even be here! Don't you have any other girlfriends to run to?"

"I will not leave until I take what's mine."

"Which is? You can take away my house, you can take away my pride, but you can _not _take my daughter from me!"

"I can, and I will!"

Bryna froze. That was what he had said the last time.

"_I can, and I will!" Leon screamed and burst the front door open._

_-_

Her eyes welled up with tears. He was serious the last time, why not now. The blacksmith strode toward the staircase before he spotted Luna sitting at the foot of the stairs. The helpless huntress screamed at him to stop. She tugged at his untucked shirt. She pulled against the sleeves of his shirt.

He turned around and backhanded her, leaving her sprawled helplessly on the floor. Without a second thought, Leon whipped out his axe and slammed its sharp edge right through her. Before the axe met with her flesh, she gave a small smile to her daughter. The axe slammed down hard as the bow her mother was holding released the arrow and planted itself in Leon's neck.

Luna, who sat at the foot of the stairs, witnessed the death of her mother. Her little heart was pumping fast as tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks. She made her way over to her mother's side. She looked at the axe, embedded in her mother's side. Plastered on her mother's face was a smile, the one she had given Luna before she died.

Luna watched the sad, empty look in her mother's eyes. Luna would never know how much her mother loved her. She would be left alone in the world, frightened and all alone. Luna, not knowing what to do, sat next to her mother, took her hand, put it round her shoulder, and fell asleep next to her, not caring about the blood splattered on the floor. She was awoken when her neighbors came in through the open door.

The lady rogue sitting at the table, looked down at her apprentice, silently breathing slow and even. Outside, the rain slowly stopped. Holding the boy in a piggyback style, she tossed a few coins on the table and walked out the door. Outside, she was greeted with the sun's rays. She smiled slightly.

_After the rain, there's the sun. And to get the sun, you've got to put up with the rain…_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **This has to be my SADDEST piece yet! I'm so proud of it! Anyway, thanks to those who're reading this! I know I took a very long time to post up, but I think I'll call it quits on my other story. Now, I'll be sticking to one-shots! Anyway, thanks again SO much! To all my reviewers! To all those who read and don't review… THANKS! 


	2. Knight In Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: **Ragnarok Online STILL does not belong to me! I love saying that now…

**A/N:** I'm going to start my stories again. I don't know, suddenly I felt like it! Oh, well, enjoy this next one! I know it's a bit random, y'know, action, romance, tragedy, the works… But once you read the title, I'm sure you'll know what it'll be like… Okay, this whole thing about "Broken Illusion" is a collection of sad stories that leave some sort of feeling in you heart… I don't know, I have that feeling even after I write it! Hahah, anyway, I'm not so good with the action parts, they're all kind of… Short… So I'm trying my BEST to lengthen it! Anyway, this story is a bit long-winded, especially the flashbacks' part… Couldn't help it… Enjoy!

* * *

**Knight In Shining Armor**

The sickening sound of blood spurting out its veins revealed an Obeaune's still beating heart. I knelt down, pulled out its heart…

And squeezed it…

Blood spurted out from my still clenched fist. I threw the useless pulp back into the water, watching the blood mix with the water and slowly disappear. A mermaid's heart was useless to me now. I wasn't getting much income being a swordswoman either. An experienced one to refuse a job change. I sighed at myself. My loss. I wasn't training too hard either. I was just wandering around Byalan with my partner, slicing and dicing whatever crossed my path. My partner, an almost useless knight, was busy being swarmed by a mob of Obeaunes. Who knows, maybe he _was _attractive after all…

I figured he would be okay, since he was the "knight in shining armor". I ignored his situation until I heard a scream. A "manly" scream for help. I turned around and rolled my eyes. The "knight in shining armor" needed to be rescued instead. I strode over to that area and started splashing the water at my feet. The Obeaunes heard the disturbing vibrations and headed toward me. I counted approximately fifteen of them, maybe more, maybe less. I didn't care. I was up for the challenge.

The first few came at me. The flipped their slimy hair at me. I jumped sideways, trying to avoid their hair. However, one of them managed to get my arm. My good arm, the one holding the sword. I tried to pry it loose by pulling continuously. The grip tightened and unwillingly, I let go of my sword. A few others swarmed around me, grabbing me by my other arm, my legs and unfortunately, my neck. I was about choking when suddenly I felt a surge of power flowing through my veins and pulled hard. Something snapped or recoiled, because I felt I could breathe easier and I could move freely.

I ran to pick up my sword and switched into a fighting position. The first one lunged at me. I sidestepped it, able to avoid its sharp fins. I slashed upwards, sending the first Obeaune flying a few metres away from me. I did a lower slash as I turned around, which was enough to send another Obeaune skidding another few metres away. Some of the Obeaunes had come closer and started to mob me again. I was left with no other choice. I slammed the sharp end of my sword into the ground and a large explosion occurred. The Obeaunes were thrown off me, landing far away from me. That didn't stop them from trying to kill me, though.

As I pulled out my sword from the ground, the second wave came at me. They all thought smart for once and jumped on me altogether. I did the only thing I could do. I twirled around, holding my sword in a horizontal position. That sent a few falling. I ducked from the rest. I saw my opening. I slashed one of them with full force, leaving a hole in the wall that blocked me. I took a deep breath and plunged into the cold water. I swam a few distances and resurfaced to find myself near another small island. I waded toward the dry ground, coughing. I looked behind me.

The Obeaunes never seemed to give up. They were still coming at me. I looked around, finding somewhere to run. _No_, I thought. _A true swordswoman mustn't run. Where in Rune-Midgard is Darien! _I looked around, hoping to spot a knight. The moment I turned back, an Obeaune surprised me from the front. It clawed me in the face, leaving three sharp strokes down my cheek on toward my chin. I fell backwards slightly, wincing. _Come on, Kirin, _I told myself. _Focus! Don't care about that useless pile of oredicon. He's probably long gone somewhere!_

I shook my head and focused slightly. What was I doing? I had no time. The mob of Obeaunes swarmed me again. All around me were sounds of what sounded like shrill laughter. Were they laughing? At me? At Kirin Tisane? This was too much. I swung my sword lamely, changing my attack position. I shut my eyes tight and focused. I slammed my sword harder into the ground. A bigger explosion. Exactly what I was hoping for. The Obeaunes around me flew a good few metres from me. Some of them, I could see, were already dead. Fire against water, whom'd you think would win? I had my doubts of my victory. They'd be coming back, I was sure.

Some of the others had scurried off, all with what looked like frightened looks on their faces. I looked back at the water that was mixed with blood. I saw my reflection in the water. I traced my finger down the three claw marks. As I stood up, I heard someone calling my name. It was that useless pile of oredicon, that "knight in shining armor". I sat back down on the ground, looking away. That freak still dared to show up? If I could kill him right now, I would! I felt so annoyed with him. I looked up at him. His armor wasn't that shiny anymore, and there were scratch marks on it.

"Where were you?" I screeched at him. Darien just stared, and gave a sheepish smile. I stared hard at him, as though my stare would burn right through him. I swear if looks could kill, he would've been dead a long time ago. I felt like throttling him right now… Suddenly, his expression changed.

"I found this while Obeaune-hunting," he said as he held up a Witherless Rose. How often do you find _that_? I had wanted to find one for myself for so long! "You want it? I know you've been looking for one for a long time." He must've read my mind.

"Keep it, I have no use for it," I told him. I just realized how cold I sounded when an archer near us looked at me, almost frightened. I felt like digging a hole in the ground and hiding there. I felt ashamed, though I didn't show it. I _couldn't_ show it. "Besides, you might even give it to the girl whom you flirt with the most. Maybe another Obeaune?"

I tried hard to hide a chuckle when his face turned red, probably recalling what had happened earlier. I turned around and wandered off aimlessly looking for any younger "kids" to tank. The knight was no use, you could never depend on him. I looked around and watched a few archers taking on an Obeaune. I smiled to myself as I reminisced to my earlier days as a younger swordsgirl with Darien, the ignorant, stuck up swordsman.

-

_**Three years ago…** _

_"Hey," Darien said. "Let's go to Byalan! They've got wicked stuff there! All the cool things like Marinas, Kukres, and all that stuff. C'mon, it's gonna be fun!"_

"_You're just asking for trouble," I shot back. "But I've never been there before, so why not give it a shot." I sweatdropped as he punched the air with his fist. "But just don't embarrass me," I added quickly._

"_Alright, _Mom_!" he cried out, _loud_. "I'll be waiting by the dock. Don't take too long, now." He gave me a pat on the head. I guessed that was his way of showing affection among friends. He never did that to me before. I cut off my train of thoughts as I went to pick up my sword from my father, a blacksmith. He was forging some element into it._

_**A few moments later…** _

_"How long must it take for you to get here?" Darien asked, sitting on a bench._

"_My dad was forging my sword. He said he found some ore to add into it," I looked at the sword in its sheath. I pulled it out a little, revealing a sharp red light. I blinked and the light faded. _Fire_, I thought. _Dad's favorite element, should've known.

"_Hey, are we going or what?" Darien's voice screamed in my ear._

"_Alright, alright!" I shot back. "Let's go, the boat's here."_

"_No d-uh," came the ignorant reply. I just rolled my eyes._

_**On Byalan…** _

_"Is that boy okay?" a stranger asked._

"_Darien's just seasick," I told her. "He doesn't really like boat rides."_

"_I am not seasick!" he shouted in the background, which was soon followed by more throwing up. "And I like boat rides!" _More _throwing up. Well, there goes his lunch. Great sense of humor, eh?_

"_Oh, dear, he'd better see a doctor or something," another lady replied._

"_That's just him, he'll get over it," I paused. "Hey, Darien! You feeling alright?" I shouted over my shoulder._

"_Just peachy!" he shot back. "Just tell me how fast the current is next time!"_

"_No problem," I said. "You're gonna have to face the same thing on the way back!"_

"_Then I'm not going home! I'll build myself a house here and stay here! I'm not going over that treacherous water again!"_

"_Well, that's your only ticket home. Y'know, H-O-M-E."_

"_Whatever, let's just go training."_

"_I say Obeaunes."_

"_You want us to die?" _

"_Do you wanna train or what?"_

"_Fine, fine. Let's just go. But I warn you."_

_**A minute later…** _

_"I'm never going back in again! Did you see the size of that thing?" Darien screeched. I sweatdropped._

"_It was only a Kukre," I replied. "Don't have to run like you've just seen a Poring or something…"_

"_Hey!"_

_-_

I was spaced out until I was pushed onto the ground. Just in front of me was a harpoon arrow. I looked up. A Merman stood tall and fierce not too far in front of me. That meant trouble. I felt panic slowly surge through my veins. I had never seen these creatures before. They were blue fish-like things standing on two hind legs carrying harpoons. I froze on the spot until Darien pulled me up quickly. Was I on the floor just now? I didn't realize a thing. My whole body stopped functioning when I saw the Merman. Amazing creatures, aren't they. They can paralyze you with fear by just looking at you.

"Get your sword! What're you doing?" Darien hissed in my ear. I just froze on the spot. I was shaken vigorously before I snapped out of my trance. My hand instinctively reached for my sword. Blindly, I swung it out, accidentally slicing the Merman on the arm. "What's wrong with you?" I could hear Darien hissing behind me.

_Fear…_

I was never known to be afraid before. Maybe because I've never faced things like these before. Maybe it's because of the stories I've been told when I was young, about Byalan and its mysteries. I felt like I wanted to run and hide. A swordsman like me was still inexperienced to go against something like this. However, I hoped and prayed with all my heart that Darien wasn't afraid. He _is_ a knight. Well, he _did _manage to bribe the instructor. I don't know how, and I don't want to know either.

Too struck by fear, I didn't realize that the Merman was coming right after me. Unable to act as quick as I could, I was roughly shoved out of the way before hearing a sharp sound of metal against metal. Wow, those things used harpoons? After hearing stories on the wild side of the Merman, I never could imagine what weapon it used. I always thought they used their bare fins. Amazing…

Anyway, it wasn't time for my untimely sense of sarcasm or humor to appear now. I had something to do. I wasn't going to put my friend in danger because of my foolish acts. The Obeaunes seemed to have scattered, leaving Darien, the Merman, and me. Oh, great, where was help when you needed it. Not too far off, I could see him fending off the Merman with an injured arm and a sword. I felt awfully useless. I was just standing there doing nothing while watching him and his enemy dance from land to water and to land again.

Should I interfere? Should I contribute to this fight? Should I let him prove to himself and to me that he was a full-fledged knight? What more, a real knight in shining armor. I felt really reluctant to admit that. As I watched him fight with the Merman, flashbacks flooded into my mind, reminding me of the one time he had helped me escape death…

-

_**A year ago…**_

"_Hey, Kirin, check this out," Darien called out from a cliff while we were on one of our trips to Payon._

"_What is it this time?" I rolled my eyes in his direction and started walking slowly toward the ledge. Before I could say anything anymore, he pointed downward to see a _huge_ pack of Wolves. "You're not serious, are you?" He just nodded his head. And with one slight nudge, he sent me off balance, making me fall over and slide down the slope. _

_At that time, I could feel nothing at all, except a slight hatred for that just-turned-knight who just pushed me off a ledge. I landed hard, stood up, dusted my skirt, and looked up to meet barred teeth of a Wolf. Then, growling sounds entered into a chorus as the whole pack closed in on me. _Too many, _was the only thing I could think of. I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead._

_I stood still, backed against the dirt wall. My sword. Where was it? It wasn't in its sheath. I spotted it lying not too far away, but far beyond reach. I couldn't even run anywhere. I was cornered, trapped, surrounded. I had nowhere to run. I started to panic. I felt powerless without my sword._

_Without warning, the Wolves attacked. One of them bit my arm that shielded my face. Another one lunged at my ankle. A third one bit my other leg, occupying my only hope of escape. I felt my arms and legs go numb from all the blood loss, the pain just ebbing away. My vision went blur, and all I could see was a mass of blue and white fur around me, and growling and barking. The last thing I heard was a war cry. And then, I blacked out._

_When I awoke, I was in an inn in Payon. My arms and legs were bandaged and I could only see through one eye. The Wolves must've scratched the other one. Next to me was a knight, with his head in his arms by the side of my bed. _

"_Thanks," I managed to whisper, moving my uninjured arm to slightly ruffle his hair, before falling asleep again._

_-_

It also brought me back to the first time I met Darien…

-

_**Ten years ago…**_

_I was the type who would hide behind my mother's skirts when it came to anything, like meeting new people, or going shopping. I was only eight at that time, too young to go anywhere by myself. My mother was invited to a dinner at one of her friend's house, and she decided to drag me along. I was very reluctant to wear one of the few dresses my mother had picked out for me, and as a result, I had to get stuck with a pink frock, which I hated so much. I looked like giant Poring… _

_Anyway, we reached our destination, a huge house with lots of colored lights. I just stood there behind my mother, hiding from the crowd. Well, what else could I do? So, I just stood there and hid. After a while, these other few kids started running around, and started teasing me, because I was the odd one out, always hanging close to my mother, wearing a pink suit, while the others were running around freely dressing casually. I felt my face burn._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" someone cried. "Pick on someone else!"_

_The group turned around with frightened looks on their faces, and started running in all directions. A boy, about two years older than me, stood behind me. I turned around to face him. I looked up at him, and tried to thank him. But being the ignorant person I was, I just said, "I didn't need your help."_

"_What? Not even a thanks?" he replied._

"_Fine, thanks," I reluctantly said._

"_That's better," he grinned, extending his hand. "I'm Darien. You?"_

"_Kirin Tisane," I said without accepting the handshake. Nevertheless, he still grabbed my hand and shook it. I quickly withdrew my hand. Boy, he had a grip of iron. Obviously not the way to treat girls. A woman behind me suddenly voiced out._

"_There you are!"_

_I turned around. A woman was striding quickly toward us, obviously his mother. "I see you've met Kirin. Charming isn't she. Take her into the house, there's something I want to discuss with her mother."_

_I looked up at my mother, who just smiled down at me. "Go on," she pushed me forward slightly. Darien walked ahead. I followed but looked back at my mother, who just waved at me and gave me a reassuring smile, the same one she gave me just now._

"_So," a voice shook me out of my train of thoughts. "Why were those kids picking on you?"_

_I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to embarrass myself by saying I dressed awfully and I was stuck to my mother like glue._

"_S'okay, they do that all the time, they're my cousins," he explained. "Irritating brats aren't they. You'll get used to it sooner or later. Anyway, welcome to my room. It's a bit messy, but you can still walk in it."_

_The room showed a typical boys' room. The walls had pictures of him and his family, friends, and others. There were certificates and newspaper clippings here and there. Must have been his parents' or his achievements. I spent the rest of the party talking and playing with him. I was surprised when he kept a few dolls. Gifts, I assumed. _

_A knock was heard on the door. My mother peeped in and signaled for me to go home. I was surprised. Time flies when you're having fun. Well, time flew awfully fast, to me. When I reached the door, I turned around and waved at him._

_-_

That was the only time I actually thought of a friend. Our friendship grew in time, and soon, we became inseparable. We went through swordsman training together, faced the same problems, and normal best friend stuff. I always had to put up with his flirtatious attitude toward other girls. I didn't like it, but yet, if I were to tell him, I didn't want to lose the precious friendship we had. I snapped back into reality when something crashed into me. It was Darien.

"What're you doing!" he cried. "What's wrong with you?"

My battle senses kicked in. I pushed Darien off me, and rolled to the side just avoiding the harpoon that was aimed straight for my heart. I stood up calm, my sword clenched tightly in my hand. I picked up a rock and threw it at the Merman. It whirled around, and started after me. I glanced through the corner of my eye, Darien was leaning against a rock, obviously beaten up badly and tired. I felt a tinge of gratefulness. I stood still and faced the Merman, which was a few metres away from me. I sidestepped the monster and extended my sword.

I swung it towards the Merman, slicing it neatly on its side. I did a neat pirouette and sliced it from behind. A roar was heard, telling me that it was in pain. I smirked to myself. This wasn't going to be easy, but I was ready to sacrifice anything, anything at all. I glanced over at my best friend, slumped against a rock, his eyes closed. I almost felt a wave of pity wash over me, looking at his bloody form. Truly, I felt sorry that I couldn't do anything. I wished I could do everything to help. Obviously, he had been praying for the same thing, too. I was snapped out of my thoughts as another roar came in my direction.

I turned around, to look straight in the eye of my enemy. It had begun running at me again. Its eyes were blood red, staring right at me. It would have taken a long time if anything were to stare me down. After playing this game for a million times with Darien, he could never out-stare me. He'd either cower in fear or simply give up. I'd say he was smart to do that. I closed my eyes for a second and focused all my strength to my hands. Both of them gripped the sword tightly. It was now or never. I wanted to end this quickly, but I felt like I had been fighting for hours. _It has just begun… _a voice inside me whispered.

I could feel my blood boil, just by looking at my battered friend. If he'd been killed, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I opened my eyes again, and willingly charged towards the Merman. It took a lot of courage and guts for a pathetic swordswoman to go against something that threatening. Yes, I admitted I was a little weak. Yet, I felt as though I had just trained for weeks without stopping. I felt a surge of power flow through my veins. No one was going to go against Kirin Tisane and get away with it. With all these memories flowing through my head, I could feel every second was building my anger inside. I continued running head first toward the Merman.

Time seemed to slow down, as I got closer and closer. I slowed down, spun a full circle, and flung my sword out of my hands, only to find that the sword struck true. It pierced the monster deep and I could see blue liquid spurting out from its wound. It staggered a little, but still charged at me. I was stunned. How could a creature withstand an attack like that? It was a t least a metre away from me when I grabbed the handle of my sword, twisted it, and pulled it out of the Merman's body. I managed to throw it off-course at the same time. It smashed against the wall. Hard. The wall started to crack and crumble. Soon, the area around me was shaking. All around me, rocks started falling from the ceiling. The place was caving in.

I turned around. _Darien_, I thought frantically. There he was, limping toward me. I rushed over to him, ignoring the dust and dirt that came falling on me. I reached him and for some reason, which I don't know why, I just hugged him tightly. I swore I cold almost feel tears in my eyes. I let go, grabbed his arm, put it around my shoulder and started toward the exit. Rocks around us were crumbling quickly. With dust everywhere, it was hard to see where to go or where we were. We made our way to the first floor. I could see daylight. I rejoiced. But my happiness didn't last.

A few steps away from the exit, the cave collapsed. Darien pushed me out of the cave in time before the rocks fell, sealing the cave. Or rather, what was left of it. The dust cleared, revealing rocks everywhere. I looked around at people who were coming closer. A merchant tried to help me up, but I just shrugged her off. I stared in shock, and horror, at the sight before me. Hundreds of pounds of rocks. Trapping, or even killing, hundreds of people who were unlucky. I felt grief and sadness wash over me like a tidal wave.

I pushed myself up slowly. At my feet, a Witherless Rose lay. I took it and looked at it. It was slightly dirty, but giving it a slight shake and brush, it was definitely a Witherless Rose, something I had wanted for a long time. I looked at the rocks. I wanted to dig out my buried best friend, but doing so, I might have looked like a crazy woman seeking something of pure importance to her. The thought made me feel like throwing up. I made sure everyone was gone before I took the opportunity to dig up anything, anything at all that could show me my best friend was still alive. From brushing away dirt, I started removing rocks and pebbles that got in the way. I dug until my hands bled, but to no avail. All my efforts were in vain. My best friend was dead.

I clenched the rose in my hand till I could feel pain searing through mi arms. I was tired, depressed, and alone. I looked at the empty grave I tried to dig up. Hundreds of people were dead, I was sure of that. But none of them mattered to me. I didn't care if there was anyone still alive in there. All I could think of was my dead friend. Finally, I could feel tears flowing out of my eyes, for the first time in so many years.

Then I blacked out.

-

_Don't cry, it's okay…_

_But it's broken…_

_We'll get a new one for you…_

_No, I don't want a new one…_

_Then give it to me; I'll fix it for you… There… Like it?_

_Wow! It's fixed! What did you do?_

_Err… Never mind that. All that matters is that it's fixed. So, c'mon, let's go play!_

_Okay…_

_Next time you need something to be fixed, just come to me, all right?_

_Okay!_

_-_

_You can't fix this broken heart… Can you…_

I opened my eyes to find myself in an unknown room. I turned my head slightly to both sides, only to find an empty spot on each. I heaved a sigh. What did I even expect to find next to me? I missed having that knight wake me up every morning to get ready for the next day of training. I couldn't have that now, could I…

I got up slowly, sitting upright in bed. Once more, I could feel tears slipping out of my eyes. I felt empty, desolate… I felt alone. I had lost my best friend a way that was killing me. He risked his life just to save me. He had so many better things to do. He had so many other girls to flirt with. I wouldn't mind that. He had friends that he promised never to leave…

_You idiot…_

I cried to myself, my head buried in my knees. For a while, I could do nothing until I heard the door open. I reluctantly looked up to see a huntress stand by the door. I wasn't physically injured, so I got up off the bed and made my way slowly towards her. I thanked her for her hospitality and that I wished not to trouble her any further. I left the house, and Payon that very day. I stepped out of the gates that led me towards the Sograt. I decided to return to Prontera. Home.

-

**Two years later…**

I stood in front of Byalan cave, my armor shining brightly under the sun. It had been two years since I had come here. I glanced around at merchants selling potions and other useful things. I walked a little distance, toward one of the cliffs. The sound of the waves never seemed to change. I stopped. I knelt down in front of a mound of dirt with a sword stuck in the middle. Darien's sword.

_Darien Karl Testani… Look at me now… I've become a knight…_

I stood up, spun on my heel, and walked back to the cave.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! I just feel like crying after even WRITING it! Anyway, I guess this is all I can say. I emphasize too much on loss rather than what happened after the cave-in. Oh dear, I'm going to expect tears from myself. I'm too emotional… Oh great… Someone please slap me… Anyway, thanks so much for reading this, you guys! I feel so touched that you actually even bothered to stop by! Anyway, it's okay if you don't wanna drop reviews, but I would GLADLY encourage you to do it, so I would know if I have any mistakes… Anyway, thanks a million! Again…


	3. Heaven Is A Place Nearby

**Disclaimer**:- I don't own RO.

**A/N:- **This fic is dedicated to my grandmother, who passed away peacefully on the 15th of May 2006, at 4:15 p.m, due to a heart attack. She will forever hold a place in my heart. And I know she's in a better place, in the hands of God, and, well, I know she's with me. This is inspired by the song 'Heaven Is A Place Nearby' by Lene Marlin. This is actually my first song-fic, and I thought the song comforted me of the idea that she'll always be close.

**A/N II:-** This will be a little short, because I really have no idea what to write. The only thing I remember at my grandmother's funeral was that I was screaming and crying at God and at everyone. So I think this'll just have to do. I'm trying to replay certain parts of the funeral in this fic, so it won't be as good.

* * *

**Heaven Is A Place Nearby**

She stood standing beside the gravestone. Carved on it was the name, **_Leone Karner_**. The swordswoman glanced over the scenery, where she had placed the knight's grave. He loved Payon. He loved the sunset. He loved watching the sunset, with her. Even he fought sickness, he still attempted to travel with her to Payon every month just to watch the sunset with her.

-

That fateful day, brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. I sat next to his hospital bed. Watching as your life slowly slipped away.

_I entered the room,  
_

_Sat by your bed all through the night,  
_

_I watched your daily fight,  
_

_I hardly knew._

I could just sit there, holding your hand. We've been through alot together, as best friends. Novice enrollment, training, getting a job. Everything. I remembered everything we've been through, the journeys we've taken, the friends we've met, the monsters we've fought, the parties we've joined, our share of life with people. Everything went flashing in my mind. Memories of all sorts.

_The pain was almost more than I could bear,  
_

_And still I hear,  
_

_Your last words to me._

I couldn't bear to see you suffer anymore. That's when you collapsed on the way to Prontera. Here we were, sitting in the Sanctuary, you were clinging onto a thread of life, slowly fading away. I could see the pain on your face, you suffered so much. That's when you spoke to me.

I sat there listening, trying to stop the tears that were already running a steady stream. You said...

_Heaven is a place nearby,  
_

_So I won't be so far away.  
_

_And if you try and look for me,  
_

_Maybe you'll find me someday.  
_

_Heaven is a place nearby,  
_

_So there's no need to say goodbye.  
_

_I wanna ask you not to cry,  
_

_I'll always be by your side._

I sat there unmoving. I was comforted at least, a bit. You were a best friend, even a brother to me, a family member that I never had when I was younger. My parents deserted me, leaving me to fend for myself. That's when you found me. I had no idea you had a heart problem. We were so young. You fought the battle in you for thirteen years. Now I'm sixteen, you're twenty. Thirteen precious years I spent with you.

You were smiling, all the time. I was happy with you as a best friend. Time brought me back to the present. Your eyes were slowly closing. The warmth in your hand was slowly growing cold. You looked pale, laying there, waiting for the angels to welcome you with open arms. I just sat there, and couldn't say a word.

_You just faded away,_

_You spread your wings you had flown,_

_Away to something unknown,_

_Wish I could bring you back._

The next morning, they took you away to prepare for the funeral. I stared at your lifeless body, lying peacefully in the coffin. I thought to myself, when I looked at you long enough, you seemed like you were smiling. My mind replayed everything that happened the past few days. When you collapsed before we could enter the Pronteran maze. I remembered screaming frantically for help. Thank Odin for a blacksmith with a cart. Looked dumb, but I didn't care. We got you to the Sanctuary and after a while, they told us you didn't have much longer and that there was nothing much they could do.

I screamed at them, yelling at them to do something about it, then. The priests and acolytes around could do nothing but stand there and stare at me. Some were already muttering apologetic phrases. I stormed out of the hospitality room, and headed out of Prontera. You must have told them where I would go, because when I was somewhere on the way to Payon, they caught up with me. Then, the priest who found me came out with the worst sentence I would ever hear in my life since my parents, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

I remember thinking of a million things at once, then I blacked out.

_You're always on my mind_

_About to tear myself apart._

_You have your special place in my heart._

I swore and cursed when I woke up. A priestess came to get me and we warped off to Payon, where they were going to bury you under our tree that overlooked the view. _Our_ tree. We sat there all the time, when we were in Payon.

I was staring at your grave now. All the loneliness was eating me inside out. It was tearing at me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted you to come back. That day, I found out that wishes never come true. You said every shooting star that flew by would grant you a wish. No, I wished on that star and it didn't come true. I comforted myself with you words, though they did very little to help...

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So I won't be so far away._

_And if you try and look for me,_

_Maybe you'll find me someday._

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So there's no need to say goodbye._

_I wanna ask you not to cry,_

_I'll always be by your side._

After the funeral, I returned to Prontera. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I went home, if there was one for me. I stepped into the place we rented. I stood in an empty room, without you. It was almost dark. No, I wasn't in Payon anymore. I wouldn't be able to take it. I just lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

_And even when I go to sleep,_

_I still can hear your voice._

_And those words,_

_I never will forget..._

_-_

I spent the next few days locking myself in the room, crying my eyes out until the pillow was soaked in tears. I wished this was all a dream. I was expecting myself to wake up, go back to sleep and then be awakened by your voice, screaming in my ear and a cough I've grown used to. Then I would suddenly jump up and get you to lay down a while more before we could go anywhere. I was waiting for a loud, "GOOD MORNING!" bursting in my ear. I had to tell myself I would never hear it again.

You wanted so many things. You wanted to travel around the whole of Rune-Midgard, you wanted to camp on Byalan, you wanted to stay in the Sunken Ship for a few days for a dare, you wanted to treat me to Rune-Midgard's finest places, you wanted to celebrate in Comodo when I reached my knighthood, you wanted to take me to Nibelheim for Halloween, Lutie for Christmas, Amatsu in Spring to watch the cherry blossoms. All these events ran through my mind. I'll never get to experience that, would I?

I stood still at the doorway. Taking one last look at the room, I took your sword, your medal... I glanced at the medal. You were the only knight out of hundreds of priests that saved a part of Prontera from the assault of Zombies. I can still remember your face when it lit up upon the mention of your name, after convincing yourself that you weren't a part of it, and in the end started coughing. I just laughed and helped you up to collect your medal. 'Defenders of Prontera'. They invited you into the guild. Your guild badge. You were bursting with pride and happiness. But you didn't rub it in my face. I didn't join any guild after all.

Night after night, day after day, I trudged on, fighting my own battles, turning silent when anyone came to help. I still saw that blacksmith that helped us when you collapsed, but that's every once a year at least, or more. He resides in Payon, making it easier for me to visit you. And every night now, when I reflect on my life in the past, I always remember what you told me...

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So I won't be so far away._

_And if you try and look for me,_

_Maybe you'll find me someday._

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So there's no need to say goodbye._

_I wanna ask you not to cry,_

_I'll always be by your side..._

_-_

The sun had already set. She was leaning against the gravestone, feeling the wind blow at her raven locks. Eyes closed, deep, even breathing. The signs showed she was asleep. Next to her, sat a knight, looking down at the sleeping swordswoman. He left a Glass Rose on her lap and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The swordswoman awoke. Feeling a weight on her lap, her eyes snapped open at the Glass Rose sitting there. Who put this here? When did that happen? Did someone come while she was sleeping? Seeing no footstpes leading away on the dirt path, she turned back to the grave. Did anyone do anything to it while she was there? It was in fine condition, save for a missing carved rose in the top. The biggest one in the middle lined in between two rows of smaller ones, was gone. Holding the rose close to her, she smiled before turning around in time to see the blacksmith, Emille, wheeling his cart to take her home, seeing as she was tired.

Taking one last look at the stone, she walked off with her 'big brother' back to town. She repeated the words to herself again, for the millionth time, to comfort herself, as if it was a prayer...

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So I won't be so far away._

_And if you try and look for me,_

_Maybe you'll find me someday._

_Heaven is a place nearby,_

_So there's no need to say goodbye._

_I wanna ask you not to cry,_

_I'll always be by your side._

**End

* * *

**

**A/N:- **I know, that was a little crappy, but I've got so many things on my mind right now I can't think of a better ending. Sorry if it isn't up to your expectations but, oh well, I did try my best! Thanks for reading, though!

-Skye


	4. Watch The Sky

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own RO…

**A/N:** Ahh, I feel so lost now. I haven't written for a while… Anyway, I'll try! Hope I don't screw up… I was just browsing through a few things in my profile, and I realized how many great people I've encountered in FFNet. I'll try my best on this one! It's really random, and I'm just typing it as it goes. 'Round Robin', heard of it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Watch The Sky  
**

Rain... It was raining again. She sat on a bench against the fountain near Prontera Square. She didn't care anymore. The rain hit her full plate armor, making hell lot of noise. But she didn't care. People hurried by, priests, swordsmen, the occasional assassin. She stared at them with blank eyes, not knowing what else to do.

She liked the rain. To her, rain brought a sense of peace. She would have gone somewhere else while it was raining, if she had not promised to meet a friend here. She would have probably gone to Geffen. Walked, even. Enjoy the view, the wildlife, maybe tank novices on the way. Oh well, what was there to do now, anyway. A promise is a promise. She waited here for almost an hour. Not like she minded or anything.

She stared up into the sky. Grey clouds loomed above, heavy and thick you couldn't even guess there was even a sky to begin with. Gone were the deep eternal blues you could stare at all day, but replaced with dark stormy clouds that hindered you from the slightest bit of hope from the rain lifting. She chuckled to herself, ironically. It was days like these when you could just sit there and do nothing.

Days were now boring and lifeless. It was the same routine over and over again. The knight closed her eyes. The sounds of raindrops around and people hurrying by were sort of comforting after a while. A lot of people cast weird glances at her, all probably thinking the same thing, _What in the world is that crazy knight sitting there? During the worst of the rainy season to be exact!_

She laughed to herself. When there was rain, she was happy. She felt refreshed, clean. She looked around, at people rushing by, hurrying home, to work, or just to spend time in the presence of a loved one. _She's crazy_, one would say as he walked by. She wasn't. She was just always alone. _She's weird_, others would point out. She wasn't. She was just as normal as any human being could be. _She's out of her mind with her actions_, many would suggest. She wasn't. They never gave her a chance to explain what she did for the reason she believed in.

She gazed upwards again, smiling slightly, eyes closed. She waited.

-

"She's gotta be outta her mind!"

A blacksmith walked in circles, impatiently waiting for something. _Where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago!_ He started to get jumpy. He would have gone out to look for her, if his dear sister had not taken the umbrella with her. The priest had gone out to the Sanctuary for a while, leaving her brother at home. Well, it's not like he could go out to meet her at Prontera Square anyway. With rain like this, who _could_ go out? The sky was still dark, and it was hard to see anything.

He stopped pacing and grabbed his hammer. Forging might be able to take his mind off today's plans. Not like it was important. He was planning to go somewhere for a game of 'Who Could Fight The Most Monsters Within The Time Limit Of Thirty Minutes' with his friend. If possible get a party and head off to the Orc Dungeon or something.

"Damn, she's probably sitting there now," he muttered to himself. "Odin, what a crazy friend I have."

He set to work, working on a simple dagger. Grabbing all the materials off the shelf, he laid them down on the table in the forging room out back. _Hmm, it's still raining._

Of course it was, he reprimanded himself. He still couldn't see the blue sky. Of course, with clouds like that who else can? Al De Baran River was most probably already flooded, with rain like this.

Striking the anvil, he missed the hot iron he was _supposed_ to strike. Maybe forgery couldn't take his mind off things. He proceeded to pace around the room again. Maybe he _should_ go out to the Prontera Square. She was probably still there. He _had_ met her in the rain, he remembered. She _did_ like the rain. So, what was wrong from experiencing something that this friend of his liked so much? For sure, he had never stuck his tongue out in the rain when he felt childish, like she did. But what else could he do. Staying at home was a bore, sometimes.

Hefting his axe over his shoulder, he scribbled down a messy note for his sister, saying he had gone out for the day, or at least two days, to be safe. Making sure his forging fire was put out, the doors locked, he proceeded to jog all the way to Prontera Square. Slowing down, he thought, _Oh, hell, I'm soaked anyway, might as well walk. _People cast him odd glances, probably thinking, _What in Rune-Midgard is he doing, walking around without a bloomin' umbrella? _

He mock-saluted a few who had passed by, those who were close enough to actually see him. He gave off his boyish grin at the same time, making people think he was mad, walking in the rain, without a care in the world. What could he do? It was their assumption. He was very sure he wasn't mad. He was just… Influenced, to say the least.

-

She sat still, the rain ceasing to stop. She had been soaked to the bone, but still waited. How long had she been sitting out there? Glancing at the huge clock above the weaponry, she must have been here for an hour and a half or so. Maybe more, maybe less. Turning behind, the fountain was overflowing. Not that it mattered. It looked as though it was working, as it had years ago. A nostalgic feeling washed over her. She thought back on her younger days, when everything happened on a rainy day.

-

Childhood was nothing special for her. Not like she was given a childhood anyway. Dumped in an oasis at a very young age. It obviously had to mean abandonment. No parent would be stupid enough to accidentally leave her there, or forget that she was in the oasis with them. Luckily, a traveling swordsman had found her, almost dying of company. She was young, she knew nothing. He took her in, and back to Prontera. She stayed in his house, helping him with miniscule tasks, like marketing and simple chores.

When she was of age, he taught her the basics of a novice. How to wield a dagger, then a sword, then a shield. He taught her proper positioning when attacking a monster smaller or bigger than herself, not to be afraid, even if she saw the Dark Lord, or the Knight of the Abyss himself. He also said she need not hesitate to run, if she wanted to, but if she was brave enough to go against it, he would be all the more proud of her. She had begun challenging Megalodons by the time she was fifteen. He had taught her well.

Through April showers and sunny skies, they trained, sparred, dueled, challenged one another, even after her mentor became a full-fledged crusader. She beamed with pride. She thought she would ever look up to anyone as she did him. Karris was his name. She envied him, but never jealous. She learned all she could from him, and he taught her all he knew. Every day was a new journey for her, more things to learn, more sights to see. She had already been to all the six main cities by the time she was twelve. She had seen more than an ordinary youngster would have seen.

Then it became a ritual. After training everyday, they would lie down on the fields of Prontera's lush surroundings, under trees, on small hills. Sometimes, he even took her to Geffen, for her birthdays, or any special occasion. They even went to Comodo for just one night to watch fireworks. But that was a different story altogether. They had just spent their time lying down and watching the sky, as the sun set at its own pace. She could remember those countless times they'd fallen asleep under the stars.

Swordsmanship wasn't a problem for her. With what he had taught her, what she had known, there was no doubt she would become a good swordswoman, indeed. She had been rewarded with a sword, a Flamberge that she would use later on, once owned by Karris. She beamed up at him, a huge smile on her face; she could not resist barreling into him in a huge bear hug. She had done him proud, yes; but he knew she could do much more than she could. From then on, he had requested few of his friends to help him, as she grew up to become the knight she was now.

Then came the Guild War. Her mentor had sacrificed, trying to save the castle from being abducted by the opposing guild, The Bloodlords, all in vain. He had managed to let her escape, by pushing her into a warp portal that took her to Payon, one of the more peaceful towns in Rune-Midgard. He had given her a smile and mouthed a 'thank you', before the world around her flashed white. She ended up in Payon, sobbing and clutching the Flamberge he had given her the closest she could. How ironic, it was raining that day. No one saw her tears, until she met a merchant dreaming of becoming Alberta's best blacksmith. Of course, which merchant didn't. They instantly became friends, and as time went on, they were inseparable. She forged her a small sword, but always kept the Flamberge next to her, until one day she would use it.

-

She glanced around. The rain seemed to have stepped to a drizzle. She could see shops around her, clearer within her view. One by one, people started to come out of their homes, opening stalls, while some children played out in the streets, cheering heard, laughter bubbling from mothers as they looked at their own children. Now, she wasn't weird anymore. Just wet. Soaking wet. Standing across the street was an equally wet blacksmith, looking up at the sky. It was blue again.

Lowering his head, he caught sight of her. She was smiling, much to his delight. No, she wasn't angry.

"You're late," she stated, looking up instead of looking at him.

"I know, but I couldn't help but to stop and just watch the sky."

_Some days, all I do,  
Is watch the sky…  
-Watch The Sky, Something Corporate._

**END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: **I know, it kinda sucks, but it's all I had running through my mind now! It's not exactly the saddest piece I had in mind. I had one, but I just don't know how to start if off. The ending's pictured in my mind, just can't get it out with words! Anyway, hope you liked this piece. It's just a mindless drabble, something I was able to come up with in two days. I didn't mention her name or his name, because, I don't know, I can't think of any name that fits! Anyway, the line thing wasn't working, so I had to make do with hyphens. A lot of stuff's been going on, and I have barely enough time to update my work. But thanks for taking your time to read, anyway! So, yeh, this was "Watch The Sky". Please, don't hesitate to leave a review! Thanks so much, to all you readers and reviewers!

-Skye


	5. Grown Up

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply… (Refer to "Broken Illusion")

**A/N: **Yes, I am back again! Well, I had this urge to write, so since I was free, so, I could! Anyway, I've gotten ONE review, but that wasn't for this story, sadly, but for "Unlucky Days"… However! I shall continue! This is mainly a flashback story, 'cause it tells about three friends growing up, and growing apart as they grow older. It's a true story, and I honestly wish I could turn back time to undo what I've done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, people!

**Just a note: **Mijja is pronounced as Mih-Harr. Okay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grown Up**

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast,_

_And then we said goodbye…_

_-Melodies of Life, Emiko Shiratori._

_**CRASH!**_

"She did it!"

"I did _not_!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not! Kayla!"

"What!"

"Who knocked down the vase!"

"Uhh…" Kayla stuttered. It was always like this. The other two out of the trio would always get into fights with one another, and always turned to her for fair judgment. She looked from one to another.

"Well?"

"Be patient, Mijja! Kayla?"

"Umm, well," she stuttered again. "I think b-both of yoo awe w-wong, 'c-cause b-both of yoo w-were wunning aw-wound…"

"Some bestest fwiend yoo awe!" Mijja stomped her foot. At that, Kayla began sniffing.

"Kayla, don't cwy, it's not youw fauwlt," Zagi said, softly, patting her on the back. Mijja raced over and pushed Zagi out of the way. Thankfully, it didn't end up in a fight. In no time, Kayla's tears were wiped away, and they were playing a small game that didn't involve running around or knocking expensive pottery all over the place. Three older women stepped into the room.

"Zagidarius Hedia Iralden! Mijjanah Eolyn Yneas! Kayla Lexine Zevida!"

The reply came in unison, "Uh-oh…"

-

**Three years later…**

"Zagi! Kayla! Hurry!"

"We're coming! We're coming! Hold on to your pecopecos!" Came the huffing reply.

"Mijja! Stop! We're a little early, don't you think?" Kayla's voice broke out through the morning.

"That's why! We won't have to face the early crowd then, would we?" Mijja skipped backwards while facing them. "Now, come on! We're gonna have to be early if we're gonna beat the crowd! First-come-first-serve basis, y'know?"

"Alright, alright…"

The three ten-year-olds ran toward the building, the Academy. _Yes! _Novice training wouldn't have been any better for the three of them. After going through everything together, it was time they'd gone for novice enrolment.

Their first three lessons were taught by all three of their fathers. First was to wield a weapon. Mijja's father was a crusader. That was who she wanted to be. Second was to cast a simple spell. Kayla's father was a wizard. That was who she wanted to be. The third lesson was speed and stealth. Zagi's father was an Assassin of the Cross. That was who he wanted to be.

They were separated into different rooms, after wishing good luck to each other. The tests were fairly simple. Most of them were basic questions, like naming the six main cities, where you could find the Doppelganger, and knowledge on weaponry. Only one of them had failed. Zagi sat on the steps of the Academy, waiting for his friends to come out and rub it in his face that they had passed. They burst through the doors, jumping happily. Of course, they _had_ passed. But they stopped as soon as they saw Zagi sitting on the steps.

"Hey," Mijja sat next to him. Kayla sat on the other side.

"Hey," Kayla mimicked the greeting.

"Look, this might sound strange and all," Mijja started. "But I'm willing to wait another year, and if needed, the years after until you pass, before I start training. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, me too," Kayla nodded. Zagi looked up and turned to face his friends on either side.

"Really?" he said, softly.

"Yeah, of course," Mijja quipped. "That's what friends are for, dummy!" Zagi looked at Kayla, who gave him a thumb's up.

"Right behind you," she replied.

"You guys are the best," he managed out before he was tackled by two of his best friends on the stairs, laughing all the while.

**A year later…**

"Zagi! You made it!" Kayla cried for joy. "I knew you could do it!" The now eleven-year-olds stood outside the Academy jumping up and down. Mijja and Kayla had gone with Zagi to the Academy to make it seem like they were also taking the test with him. Now they were crushing him in a bear hug, leaving passers-by to chuckle at the adorable gesture.

"I knew you could do it!" Mijja said. Zagi grinned. _Yeah, I knew I could, too._

-

**Two years later…**

"So, what're you gonna be?"

"What're _you_ gonna be?"

"I asked first! What about you, Kayla?"

"Umm, I'm gonna be a mage," Kayla replied in a timid voice.

"Dad wants me to be an assassin," Zagi spoke softly. "The good kind, like he is. Work for the king."

"Well, I'm gonna be a swordsman," Mijja said. "Means I'm gonna have to go to Izlude."

"I'll have to go to Morocc."

"I have to go to Geffen."

Silence.

"We'll still write to each other, right?" the question came from Mijja.

"Yeah, we will…"

"Of course, I won't leave my best friends hanging," Zagi said, linking arms with the two girls. "Now, who wants lunch? I'm starving!"

"Hey, your mom makes the best Phen fillet in town," Kayla pointed out. "Let's go ask Zagi's mom!"

The three of them went skipping off to Zagi's house, arms still linked.

-

_12th January 1897._

_Dear Kayla,_

_Hey, I just came back from swordsman training. Really tires you out a lot. The sword-swinging, shield-deflecting, and the laps they make us run. As of now, I'm half dead. (Laughs) Anyway, I decided to squeeze in some time to write to you._

_How're you? I haven't heard from you for what, six months? Wow, I guess that's really long isn't it. Well, nothing much has been going on. Swordsman training in hard. But it's gonna be worth it, I know it. So, how's mage training? It's probably not as vigorous as the swordsman's, right? How was the test? I heard that you had to travel all the way to Payon to collect some stuff. Wow. From Geffen to Payon is a LONG way!_

_Anyway, the swordsman test was kind of easy. They tested my stability, by making me walk long, long, long lengths of planks. If I fell, I would end up in a pit of Fabres, which is disgusting. Those green, worm-like creatures look like… Ugh, I don't wanna think about it… Anyway, write back soon! Can't wait to hear from you!_

_Yours,_

_Mijja._

_-_

_16th January 1897._

_Dear Mijja,_

_Hey, Mijja. It's a normal routine now. I get up, warm up, train, go home, and sleep. Right now, I'm actually awake at a REALLY early hour just to write you this letter. It's been so long since I've heard from you._

_Well, the trip to Payon was okay, I guess. My father was there, and he taught me lots of things on the way to Payon, like which monsters to avoid and all that, but I've probably forgotten all of them already (Chuckles) _

_Anyway, I received a really short letter from Zagi. He says he's doing fine. He misses quarreling with you. He also said that it's really hot in Morocc, and that his dad seems to enjoy picking on him. He seemed like a nice guy!_

_Anyway, the mage test was just mixing stuff and collecting things from the monsters. The standard jellopy, fluff, and clovers. Easy. We just had to go all the way to Payon to collect some liquid. I don't know what it's for, but we succeeded anyway!_

_I'm gonna have to go now. Time for practice and warm ups. Say hi to your parents for me and I'll say hi to mine for you! See you real soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Kayla_

_-_

_25th January 1897._

_Dear Zagi,_

_Hey, how've you been? Well, I can't really say much except I miss fighting with you, too! Since you gave Kayla such a short letter, I won't make mine a lengthy one, seeing as you have barely enough time to write. Well, Kayla and I are doing great, though it does get lonely one way or another._

_So, do you have many new friends? Any new best friends? (Glares) Well, Kayla and I have new friends, but we can't forget old ones, can we? Well, I guess this should be enough. Hope o see you again soon, someday!_

_Yours truly,_

_Mijja and Kayla (on behalf of)_

_-_

_27th August 1908._

_Dearest Mijjanah and Kayla,_

_If you would have remembered me, I am Bethelda Iralden, Zagidarius' mother. It is with great sadness I have to say that Zagi had died on the way to Byalan. They had been attacked during the journey and there were no survivors. He had gone with his own party and had left us with a few things, which I am sure he would have liked very much for you to have._

_However, the funeral would be held on the 2nd of September. I would really love for you and your family to be here. We will be holding it in Izlude, where he was before he had set off for Byalan. See you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Bethelda Iralden._

_-_

**Four years later…**

Mijja, now a knight, walked by the church graveyard. Striding to a certain tombstone, she stopped short when she saw a wizard kneeling down in front of the tombstone she wanted to go to. She started walking toward the wizard when she had gotten up and walked off to a party that was probably waiting for her. _Kayla? Kayla!_

"Kayla! Kayla!" her cries went unheard. She stopped in front of the tombstone.

_**In loving memory of…**_

_**Zagidarius Hedia Iralden**_

_**1877 – 1908**_

_**What came from the sea has returned to the sea.**_

Mijja dropped down on her knees. She regretted not writing to them for so many years. They had grown apart, and it tore her apart when she found out about Zagi's death. Her heart ached, knowing that he had gone without saying goodbye to them. He had left them a few things for sure. Most of them were photographs of childhood. She knew that they would treasure those precious items for the rest of their lives.

She felt the stab of pain when she saw her best friend walk away, even though she called for her. It was rejection. They had fallen apart because of one friend. She cursed the gods. Why did they have to take Zagi away? Why couldn't they have just let him escape? He was an assassin, for Odin's sake. What happened to his party? Did they just leave him there, or were they attacked also? She cried, not knowing the truth. She cried not being able to say goodbye to him one last time. Staring up ahead, she cried, because she had lost two of her irreplaceable best friends.

She cried, knowing that they could do nothing to get him back, to reunite the three of them once again, to be the troublesome trio that the town thought was cute. She got out the Witherless Rose from the depths of her cloak and laid it down on the tombstone. Then, she stood and left.

_We never really fell apart… We just grew up too fast…_

**END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: **Oh, gosh, I've been dying to get that last line out of my system for so long! Anyway, this IS a true story. Except, my guy friend didn't die. That was just exaggerating. But we really fell apart, and it really hurt me when I realized so many things I didn't when we were younger. I just hope that no one had to go through what I had to go through. I hope the younger ones will take this as a lesson. Friends really are the most precious people in the world. I learned this the hard way, and it really scarred me, very deep. Anyway, I just hope you enjoyed this little piece. Review, and thanks for reading!

-Skye


	6. I'm Fine

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! My next story is about… For me to know and for you to find out, so enjoy! This story is a bit cynical and has **_loads_** of sarcasm. Decided to try a new approach. Anyway, a little bit about how I got into writing this story. I was writing this story, for a Malay essay, and my teacher was, "This has nothing to do with the topic I gave you…" Well, it seemed like it had a good 'Broken Illusion'-ish theme, so I guess it could work. So here it is! Enjoy this piece!

* * *

**I'm Fine**

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah, everything is alright…_

_-Everything Is Alright, Motion City Soundtrack._

"Here I am, the pride and joy of my family…" 

Tch-yeah, right. _Load of Majorus'… **(Censored, due to further use of language, though I think you all have a pretty good idea of what I wanted to say. It usually starts with bull…)**_ That's something my sister would say. Pride and joy? As if. More like pain and burden. That's the way life is, isn't it. There has to be someone that's always wrong. That person, it's me. Gallagher, Gallagher Cassiendra. Sounds like a boy's name isn't it? Well, that's if you don't know that I have a Cassiendra to go with that name.

It's always my fault their lives are screwed up. They? Oh, right. Sure, I have a pair of adults who claim to be my parents, and two self-appointed siblings, an elder sister, a younger brother. I like to think I'm adopted. My family's blonde, I'm brunette. Three of them have the deep blue eyes, pretty common, one hazel, also quite common in Prontera. Come on, it's Prontera. Population's like, half of Rune-Midgard or something. Mine's icy blue. I'm taller than all four of them, don't know which parent I got my genes from… If they _were_ my parents. Both are short. Well, practically all of them are short. I'm not pretty, or smart, or popular. That's my sister's attributes. Good sense of humor, almost good-looking, loud. That's my brother. He's popular, too. Me? I'm none of those.

So-called Mom, she's, well, like a Mom. So is Dad. Just that they tend to ignore me. A lot. Well, except if I'd done something wrong. If I _did_ do something right, which is like, 0.00001 percent of the time, I'd be lucky to even get a nod of gratitude. Yes, I'm one of those daughters-turned-servants. Seriously. I was lucky they even _let_ me become a knight. Well, not exactly _let_ me. They sent me away to Izlude for a year or two. Hah, servant-less for two years. Did them _some_ good. But it's not like they treated me better when I came back. The first thing was a, "Clean the rooms. We've got guests coming."

_Gee, my two years in Izlude were fine! Yeah, much better than this dump you call home. No, I didn't miss this place. (Laughs) How 'bout dinner? Sure, we'll go out. Wow, tea? That would be great! Mother of Majorus'… **(Censored, again.)**_

I muttered that under my breath. Of course, wouldn't want to get caught and hauled off into the basement, kicking and screaming excuses such as, "I still need to scrub the lavatory floors!" or, "The roof needs to be re-tiled!" or even the occasional, "The Pecopecos need their stables cleaned!" Yeah, they make me do and say crazy things. The things I do to get away from the basement. It's dark, wet, and… What in Niblheim is that moving in there! Sweet goddess of Midgard, I don't even want to think about it! Well, yeah, I guess this place is better than… (Gulp) The basement. I set to work quicker.

A few months after that, we're traveling to Payon. Some business trip my father had. Why don't we just take the Kafra warp service? Everyone does that! Morons… Nooo, we had to go there by Pecopeco and foot. Three guesses at who's walking. Well, my brother's saddled up in front of my father. Too young, they say. My mother and sister have their own Pecopecos. Sister's the eldest. She gets all the privileges. They'd even go as far to get her a Munak hat to make her happy. No one cares less if I was happy or not. Well, three guesses. Guessed already? Wow, you're clever. Yeah, they don't stop for water. They just keep… Uhh, waddling? Whatever. On their Pecopecos while I'm trailing behind, carrying all their water containers. Too heavy for the Pecopeco, they say. Hmph. Grumbling, I keep walking. Wouldn't want them to hang me from a tree, would I? That is, if they can find a tree, in the middle of the Sograt!

Well, the trip to Payon was uneventful. Came back the same way. Ended up running into a tree when I wasn't looking. They didn't even tell me there was a tree! The rest hurried on, not caring about me. A priest happened to find me, my nose bleeding, and multiple scratches on my arms on legs. I can still remember that situation.

-

_"Are you alright?" the priest asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured him. **Heal. **"Thanks."_

_"Are you traveling with anyone?" That question silenced me._

_"No…" I replied. "I'm traveling alone. Just, heading back to Prontera."_

_"Then let me warp you back," he offered. "Then you can rest up in no time." His kind words silenced me once more._

_"No, thanks," I said, trying to unsuccessfully crack a smile. "I'd like to… Enjoy the view." Yeah, sand, sand, and… Oh, look! **More** sand!_

_"Umm, okay then," he then dug around his uniform. "Take this, in case you run into more trees." He handed me a few bottles of potions and a playful wink. Just then, the whole moment was spoiled with a, "Gallagher, get your armored ass over here! We're thirsty!" Obviously, it had to be my father. Who else could shout out a message from halfway across the Sograt?_

_"Thanks, a lot," I finally managed. "For everything. See you again, someday. I guess." For a priest, he's sure awfully playful. I thought men of God were all serious. And old. And… Never mind. He was nice. Really nice._

_"If fate allows it," he said, with another wink. "See you around." That was the last time I saw him._

-

I still laugh at that memory. No, I never did see that priest again. Maybe I should visit the Sanctuary one day. But what are the odds he might be there. He's probably in Glast Heim, on some really private and confidential, dangerous mission that no one else can know. Well, to whoever you are, my friend, I salute you. I chuckled again.

"What in Niblheim are you laughing at?" A huge tug at my ponytail, and a sharp knock on the head. Ouch! Darn, was caught reminiscing again. Turning behind, holding my bruised skull, I saw my mother's face looming above me. Gee, way to go to get my attention. Yeah, treated like a regular servant.

"Nothing, ma'am…" No, I can't call her "Mom". Too degrading, she says. _Ouch, woman, that hurt_. Well, nothing I can do now. I continue to sit and scrub away. I've made some friends. Yeah, those young mothers who're pregnant, some old ladies who're very nice and give me a tip or two about cleaning. A nice traveler, once in a while. My thoughts immediately go back to the priest I was thinking about earlier. I started working again with a smile on my face.

-

**A few years later…**

Guild war. The notices have been put up everywhere. One member of each family must go. Three guesses who's chosen. Well, the next thing you know, I was walking, once again, to Payon. Yeah, the guild castle was all the way in Payon. Of all places. Many are surprised to see a knight without a Pecopeco. Oh, Niblheim, many are surprised to see a new face! The Chivalry never saw mine, that's for sure. I'm too busy scrubbing away and training in remote areas when my family isn't home. Well, I made much effort while they were enjoying themselves in Lutie and Comodo. Ah, let them. I can slot in training. Lots of it. If I wanted to become a Lord Knight, I'd have to work really hard.

…

The guild war is over. I stand over a pile of dead bodies. Wizards. Blacksmiths. The occasional Assassin of the Cross. Yes, they are killed in guild wars. Holding the Flamberge over my shoulder, I glance around. The castle reeks of blood. Hey, I'm bleeding. Wow. Odin, sometimes my own sarcasm overwhelms me. Well, here I am, breaking people's noses by bashing the hilt of my Flamberge against their faces. The next thing I know, I'm practically skewering them one by one, defending my own right to live. And sadly, by taking others in the process. I can't count how many people I've managed to killed. The whole fight was brutal. The castle walls were black with all the fire used my wizards. Blood splattered all over the floor. Swords, spears and axes through everyone's bodies. The sight was sickening.

And I finally could go back to Prontera…

…

No warm welcome. No congratulations for winning the guild war. No questions. No inquiries. There was one question, though, but it went like this, "How much did they pay you?" _Gee, I'm fine, thanks!_ I went straight to my room. If I still had one, after disappearing for a few months. Ah, yes, it was still there. The moment I hit the bed, I could feel myself drifting off to…

"_GALLAGHER CASSIENDRA!_"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I jump up; fixing my hair that had been messed up under the helm. I put on the Iron Cain, in case it was another one of those missions that require me to get booted out of the house again and out into the wilderness. Racing to the door, I grab my helm on the way, not bothering to put it on, in case I ran into one of my sister's dolls on the way. Seriously, twenty-years-old and still playing with dolls. Sometimes, I wonder when she'll ever grow up and do the fighting. Jumping down from the stairs, I stumble and accidentally crash into the person in front of me, which happened to be my sister, unfortunately. Crashing to the floor, she suddenly has the voice to yell at me in front of the stranger.

"_GALLAGHER CASSIENDRA, WHY OF ALL TIMES MUST YOU BE SO CLUMSY! IN FRONT OF A GUEST, NONETHELESS! WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU HAVE THAT STUPID IRON CAIN ON! TAKE IT OFF BEFORE I YANK IT OFF THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS! AND WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS! DO YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO STARE AT PEOPLE YOU CRASH INTO? YOUR ARMOR IS HEAVY, NOW GET OFF OF ME!_"

Her piercing scream never ceases to amaze me. I just stare up at her and sigh. Hey, she's wearing armor, too, and you don't see her complaining.

I roll off, slowly, clutching my head. Hey, she didn't get her head knocked into my armor. She got up, dusting her uniform, and headed to the kitchen. She'll probably get apple juice for whoever came by, and a bottle of water for me. Hey, be grateful, she's actually serving you! That little voice calls in my head. Well, it's right, I guess. Shaking my head a little to clear my head from the fall, I see a hand outstretched to help me up. Glancing at his feet, the garb showed a High Priest that was helping me up. Just then, the person speaks.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice calls out. I jerk my head upwards and my mind flashes back in time, to a few years ago.

And see a familiar face.

-

_"Are you alright?" a priest asked._

_…_

_"If fate allows it..."_

_…_

_"See you around…"_

-

I smile and take his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "Thanks."

_Just fine…_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. That was… Just aww… I'm feeling nostalgic… (Sob) If you want me to explain, the whole connection of the story and the title all though it may not seem connected, is that Cassiendra says she's fine, even through all the hardships her family puts her through, and basically this priest is like, a reminder that not all things are bad. That little part in the summary where it says "loved one", the priest/High Priest is sort of a comforter. Well, the rest, I'll leave it up to your own thinking. Darn, I'm losing my touch in darker, more sorrowful stories. I'm just really emo, so, no surprise. I love these kind of stories. But I don't know why I write them when I'm supposed to be all negative and stuff. Oh, well, thanks for reading! I know I've become soft. Well, a lot has happened, so, I guess it's not going to be much of the same. Well, again, thanks for reading! And please, please, please… If you have the time, review, okay? It makes me sad when I see that I've posted up three or four stories and none are reviewed! (Cry) Hahah, kidding. But yes, please do review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks once again!

-Skye


	7. Last Waltz Part I

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back again, after leaving for so long… Now, I won't say anything, I have a lot of catching up to do and I owe a lot of writing to everyone! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Last Waltz (Part I)**

_28__th__ August 1657_

Tick… Tick… Tick… 

_Seconds go by. Wait… Was it seconds? What about minutes? Hours? Days? I hear people coming in and out. Hushed whispers in the hallway. The footsteps that constantly pace outside my door, the wind that blows through open windows in the morning. Sometimes, one of them would enter the room, asking me things. I don't answer them. I don't listen to them. I don't hear them. I don't respond. A silent plead to leave me alone. After many futile attempts, they leave me alone._

_Finally…_

_The tears come again._

* * *

_7th July 1657_

"Hannah!"

"Coming! Coming!"

"Hurry, let's go! Emergency call from the guild! We've got a mission," the rogue called happily.

"Yes, yes, joy…" the blacksmith replied.

"Hannah! Come on!"

"Shut up, Keyla! I'm here!"

"Khaiyn's gonna be mad if we're late… _Again!_"

"Let's just go, already!"

-¤-

"Glad you two could make it," a voice from one end of the room echoed.

"It's all her fault!" Keyla accused Hannah by pointing a finger at her.

"Is not! You didn't wake me up," the blacksmith fought back.

"Enough," the voice echoed again. "I don't need the both of you to add on to my already increasing headache. Sit."

"Yes, mistress," came two solemn replies.

"What's going on, Khaiyn?" an Assassin of the Cross spoke up, from Khaiyn's left.

"We have just received an urgent call from one of our allies in Geffen. Glast Heim has been… Strange. One of their scouts who regularly checks the place out disappeared, which was not long ago. Since then, one by one of their members had also been disappearing. Now, they're only down to 13 of their members. The remaining…" Khaiyn flinched. "They're still not found. However, just yesterday, they sent us a message, their scout, who had gone missing first, had been found, mutilated, practically chopped into pieces. The head wasn't found, but the emblem on his shirt, or what was left of it, had confirmed his identity as a member of the 'Blood Warriors'.

"Thus, it is our mission to investigate Glast Heim. We have been given permission to take as many soldiers as we need from the Royal Army. Any questions?"

One hand was raised.

"Will we be gone for very long?" a huntress asked.

"I understand that some of you have family. I am not forcing you to join me on this mission. If you think that it would put your lives on the line, then I do not wish for you to come. However, I am very apologetic, as this mission is extremely dangerous, and the price you have to pay for walking away from this mission is…" She couldn't say it.

"Is what?" a wizard asked.

"Is… Is your membership in this guild. If you walk away from this mission, you are no longer a part of 'Lhiantyn Rish'."

This caused uproar in the room. Khaiyn sat there in her chair, breathing deeply. It wasn't easy for her to say this in front of the entire guild, but it had to be said. All the members in the guild had formed a close bond within each other, and she hated to tear it apart. But what had to be done, had to be done. Murmurs and gasps filled the room. Some of them almost wanted to cry. In truth, she also had almost wanted to cry. The guild meant so much to her, and to kick them out was like ripping her heart out of her chest and have a stampede of Nightmares run over it ten times.

"Surely, you don't mean it," a quiet voice said to her right. Karl, the sage was one of her most loyal followers, and one of the most powerful. "To tear us apart? That would be terrible." Apparently, no other had heard him.

Sorrow filled her voice. It was cracking, as she tried so hard not to shed tears in front of her guild. "Karl, if you wish to leave, you may do so. I will not stop you. Even if I were to do this on my own, I would. I do not wish to endanger your lives. Please, if you really do not want to come with me on this mission, then do not force yourself to. You have family here, don't let them be sad."

"No, I don't have a family outside these walls. My family is right here, in front of me. And I, as a member of 'Lhiantyn Rish' and a faithful follower, will always and forever follow you, our guild mistress, to the ends of Rune-Midgard and back!" His last words were spoken loud enough for the whole room to hear. The murmuring stopped, before another guild member, Feyan, stood up.

"I will also follow you, mistress Khaiyn, wherever you take us," he declared proudly.

"Me, too."

"And I, as well."

More and more responses filled the room. It took her a little bit of time before she composed herself once more.

"Very well. We shall be leaving in a week's time. You have until then to say goodbye to your families and friends. I am very sorry to have to make you do this. If I had a choice, I would not have asked for your assistance. Some of you are still in doubt. No matter. I shall await your replies within three days. If you do not reply, I am sorry. You know the consequences."

A few nods were seen.

"Very well. Dismissed."

Khaiyn slumped back in her chair, watching as member after member hurried through the door. Placing a hand to her forehead, she silently shed tears.

-¤-

_14th July 1657_

Khaiyn stepped up to the podium. Behind her were her officers in the guild, all standing in their guild's salute, as well as leaders from other cities who were also called to help them. Below her were the rest of her guild members, also positioned in their guild's salute, but were down on one knee. The commander of the soldiers saluted her and the soldiers followed suit. She set her helmet down.

"Guild members of 'Lhiantyn Rish', soldiers of the Royal Army, and friends. This morning, I regret to say that we all are leaving behind what is most precious to us, may it be family, or friends. As for some of us, we have nothing left." Sadness flashed in her eyes, but was gone.

"If anyone does not wish to join us, please, do not push yourself to follow us on this mission. I will be merciful, and allow you to walk right out of this area, no turning back. I believe you would face your own consequences then. This place we call home is under threat, and as citizens of Prontera, we must not let anything happen to this city. I will not promise anything, and I will not promise your return. This mission is going to be a long one. We are not sure how long it will take.

"As for me, I have dedicated my whole life to serving the King, as the guild mistress of 'Lhiantyn Rish'. I thank all my followers, no, my friends who are with me today. If any of you were to walk away and turn your back on me, I would understand. It is going to be very difficult. We are not heading for an ordinary war. We are heading into a life and death situation, where the tip of the sword will justify everything.

"Let us not waste anymore time. For the honor of Prontera, I will lay down my life to protect this city, and all those who live in it!"

The soldiers roared in agreement and the sound of swords hitting the ground was heard. Khaiyn stepped down from the podium before leaving the scene. She didn't want to see their tearful faces as they said goodbye to their loved ones. The night before, they had held a magnificent feast, where there was dancing, drinking and much more. Too bad it couldn't last. For once in her life, she had dressed up for this occasion, and had been escorted by none other than Karl.

This was what she lived for. To live by the sword, was to die by the sword. She had been drilled with that phrase when she was younger. Ever since she picked up the sword, she had never let it go. To survive, you had to be strong. And if you were weak, you died. Her father was merciless in her training. She had hated him, but had now come to thank him for what she was now.

_I will make you proud… Father…_

-¤-

_28th July 1657_

They reached the gates of Glast Heim. True, it was odd. The whole place was as silent as a grave (no pun intended). Not even a Gargoyle was in sight. The guild mistress of 'Lhiantyn Rish' was starting to get goose bumps all over her skin, even under all the armor. On her waist hung five polished swords, all weighing like nothing to her. Her armor reflected the least bit of light and her cape of dark red billowed behind her.

Her guild members were all behind her, followed by soldiers.

_Khaiyn…_

"Do you hear that?" she stopped and turned to Karl.

"Hear what?" he looked at her, worry flashing in his eyes.

Biting her lip, she shook her head and continued walking.

_Khaiyn…_

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" she asked Karl again.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Maybe we should stop here for the moment…"

"Nonsense… We should carry on…"

_Khaiyn… Come to me…_

"Tell me you hear it! Something's calling my name," her head whipped around in all directions.

"It's all in your head. Maybe we should stop. It's almost dark, and we need them to be at full strength in order to prepare themselves for what might happen tomorrow."

Reluctantly, she nodded her head, giving in. Sighing, she held up one hand and announced loudly, "We stop here tonight. Set up camp."

The group worked silently. The only noise heard were the rush of footsteps and soft murmurs. Even the trees were silent. There was no wind that night.

-¤-

Midnight was upon them. A few soldiers were patrolling the area. Most of them were asleep. Only she was awake. Khaiyn sat on her makeshift bed, staring at nothing. What if their mission had failed? What if they were all killed? What if…

So many 'what if's" were running through her head, that she didn't notice the flap of her tent was opened and someone entered her tent. She was too deep in thought, until she was jolted out of it when her left side of the bed dipped down. She jumped out of her skin, drawing her sword that was nearby, for safety reasons, and pointed it straight at the intruder. She relaxed when she saw it was Karl.

"Still jumpy?"

She nodded her head; sheathing the sword she had pulled out on impulse. She resumed her place on the bed, sitting next to him. Sighing, she leant forward. In truth, the lord knight was absolutely terrified. She had hauled so many people to what she knew was going to be their death. She hated the fact that she had dragged so many people from their homes, and that she knew they were never going to see their family ever again.

Slowly, one by one, her tears started flowing. She didn't have a family. What did she live for? Not even she could answer that question. Then 'Lhiantyn Rish' came into her life. The previous guild leader had been a friend of her father's, who promised her a place in the guild. He had retired, handing the reigns to her. At eighteen years of age, she was the new guild mistress of 'Lhiantyn Rish'. And now, she wished she wasn't. Being alone in the world, she didn't have time for petty issues, like family and such. She was too busy building the guild up to what it was now. And she was proud if it.

As quickly as the tears had come, they disappeared. She wouldn't let anyone, not even her most faithful of friends, see her cry.

"Are you scared?" Karl broke the silence.

"Terrified," she sniffed. "But mostly guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes. I've torn all these men away from their homes, away from their lives. And now, I'm leading them to their deaths. It's just a burden too heavy to bear."

"Well, no turning back now. What's done is done. We've gone too far. The only way we can go now is forward. We'll get through this, and we'll go home, all of us. We won't let some maniac destroy our lives."

"I wish you were right, Karl. I sincerely wish you were right."

_But sometimes, you can't always have what you wish for…_

* * *

**A/N: **There, I'm done with this part! Don't worry; the next part will be a sequel to this one. It's just amazing I got this done in such a short time. The title was actually inspired by this song by Minami Kuribayashi, "Hoshizora No Waltz" which means "Waltz Under The Starry Sky". It's such a beautiful song! You should listen to it!

Anyway, I'm done for this part! Enjoy, and I hope you'll all be waiting for the sequel! XP… Cheers!

'Til then,

Rinikii (a.k.a Skye Mihalak)


End file.
